


Never Have I Ever Been Gifted Flashcards

by crystalkei



Series: Never Have I Ever Actually Fallen In Love [7]
Category: Never Have I Ever (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalkei/pseuds/crystalkei
Summary: Paxton spent hours making Devi flashcards and spills his guts about why he's never been a fan of school. Devi may also spill some.
Relationships: Paxton Hall-Yoshida/Devi Vishwakumar
Series: Never Have I Ever Actually Fallen In Love [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761826
Comments: 18
Kudos: 88





	Never Have I Ever Been Gifted Flashcards

McEnroe here and I’m very hot. Summer has started and the heat is unbearable. It’s the time of year us regular people stay inside! But teenagers like Devi Vishwakumar? Okay she also prefers to be inside during the summer. But because her boyfriend, that’s right, her boyfriend! Paxton Hall-Yoshida is a lifeguard at the city pool, she’s out and about today. 

Eleanor, Oliver Martinez, Fabiola, Eve, and Devi all rolled up to the city pool at noon, the hottest time of the day, in Eleanor’s dad’s old Dodge Caravan. The one with the wood paneling on the side! A real hunk of junk but hey, at least she had a car. Devi’s mom wouldn’t even let her get her learner’s permit. 

Everyone unloaded with bags, towels, and most importantly lunch. 

Trent worked at the front of the municipal pool taking payments. “You guys go in, I got you covered,” he winked at the group as they went in. 

When Devi emerged from the women’s locker room, the sun blinded her for a minute, but then she saw Paxton Hall-Yoshida in his natural habitat. He was at the shallow end of the pool, helping a kid, maybe five, kick his legs. The kid was holding onto the edge of the pool and Paxton was moving the kid’s legs in a motion meant to teach him to kick.   
  
“You’re doing great, Mason, you got this,” she could hear him say. 

There were four other kids doing the same exercise, and Paxton moved to each one, noting their form and encouraging them. Outside of the pool, along that same edge, were a gaggle of moms, several of them definitely checking out the teenager in the pool. 

“Alright that’s all for today. See you guys next week!” Paxton lifted himself out of the pool and headed towards the table where Devi and the rest had set up camp. 

Paxton walked straight over to Devi, he hadn’t dried off at all, so still dripping from the pool, he wrapped his arms around Devi and lifted her up in a hug.   
  
“Hey!” she squealed and pushed against his chest. “Paxton, put me down!” 

“Fine,” he said as he let her go. 

“I can’t believe we brought you Taco Bell and this is how you repay me!” Devi pushed against his chest again but he leaned in and gave her a quick kiss. 

“Gimme a break, the moms are watching.” He tilted his head towards the women on the side of the pool. “Gotta give ‘em a show so they’ll leave me alone.” 

“Ew, why are they checking you out?”

“It’s gross so I lied and told them I accept tips, so it takes this $10 an hour gig to $20.” Paxton put his hand in his hair and shook, causing water droplets to hit Devi’s face. 

Devi scrunched up her face and Paxton lifted his hand to wipe the water he got on her face. She smiled and he smiled back. 

“Guys, the food!” Eleanor called them over to the table. 

At the table, Fabiola was already eating a taco and Oliver was sipping on his Baja Blast. Eleanor’s big straw hat blocked the view of Trent coming over. 

“Gimme my chalupa so I can go back to the desk.” Trent nudged Oliver and reached over him for the food. “Why aren’t you dressed to swim, Devi?"

“I’ve got other stuff going on. I’m just here for lunch and apparently to keep white, stay at home moms off my boyfriend.” She looked over Fabiola’s shoulders at the moms and rolled her eyes.   
  
“I left the water in the van,” Eleanor said. 

“I’ll go get it,” Devi volunteered, and headed back to the parking lot. 

“Devi doesn’t swim, Trent,” Eleanor said, swatting at him. 

“She doesn’t?” Paxton asked, surprised, sitting down and grabbing for a crunch wrap. 

“Her legs quit working in a pool?” Fabiola reminded them, Eve nodded in agreement. 

Trent took a bite of his chalupa and wiped some sour cream off his chin. “Oh, did they ever figure out what that was about?”

“No,” Paxton answered. He did know that much, he remembered from the time he convinced her to put her legs in the pool and almost kissed her. 

“Weird.” Trent shoved the rest of his food in his mouth, grabbed a taco, and some napkins. “So what, she just came to watch you guys swim?”

“Nah.” Paxton put his crunch wrap down. “We’re gonna go study.” 

The entirety of the table stopped and looked at Paxton. He tried to smile.   
  
Devi put the small cooler down next to the table and started passing out water. 

“That’s why you made the flashcards?” Trent asked. 

“You made flashcards?” Eleanor asked, clutching her heart. “That’s so sweet.” 

“Oh score, you finished those already?” Devi asked, sitting down next to Paxton and reaching for a taco. 

Paxton nodded, embarrassed. 

“So you’re studying for the SATs like us?” Fabiola asked.

“Yeah, I mean athletic scholarship or not, I still have to take the test so why not do well?” 

“That’s the spirit,” Oliver chimed in. 

“I think I’m gonna join the military,” Trent cut in. “No SATs for that.”

“You know they make you cut your hair, right Trent?” Eleanor asked. 

Trent’s eyes widened. “I thought that was just like a dramatic effect for movies!”

“No, that’s definitely something they do,” Devi said.

“Shit, I better start studying too,” Trent said, frowning.

“I’m gonna check the pH in the pool and then I’m done so we can go,” Paxton explained to Devi. 

“Nah bro, there’s something gnarly in the skimmer, you gotta clean it out,” Trent added. 

Paxton gagged. “I cleaned it out yesterday. I swear it was like a hornets’ nest. Make Mike do it when he gets here.”

“If Amy gets mad because Mike won’t do it, I’m blaming you, man,” Trent said, looking up to wave at a woman, presumably Amy, who was sitting on the lifeguard tower watching the pool. He slapped Oliver on the back of the head. 

“What was that for?” Oliver asked, rubbing the back of his head. 

“Stop checking out Amy, your girlfriend is right next to you, dude.” 

Eleanor glared at Oliver. “Thank you, Trent.” 

“I didn’t do anything!” Oliver defended but everyone just ignored him and went back to eating. 

Paxton stood up, and kissed the top of Devi’s head. “I’m gonna go do the thing and then we can go.” 

As he walked away, Fabiola leaned in and lowered her voice, “Is studying a euphemism?”

Devi scrunched up her face. “No, were actually studying.”

“Sometimes I tell Fab we should study but I just wanna make out,” Eve said, clearing the trash on the table.

“Up top,” Trent offered Eve a high five and she took it. “Can confirm I have used that line.” 

“Don’t you have to go back to the counter,” Oliver prodded Trent. 

“Yeah, yeah, thanks for lunch,” Trent said before walking away. 

“Whatever guys, we’re actually going to study.” Devi said, picking up her bag. 

\--

Something was bothering Paxton. Devi could tell. He hadn’t said anything, but he was tense, his shoulders hadn’t relaxed since they’d got in the car. Once they made it to his house, he ushered her quickly into the garage while he ran to change. 

She sat on the futon and pulled out her SAT prep books and a couple notebooks, pencils, and then just sat. Devi was scrolling through her phone when the door opened, but it wasn’t Paxton. 

“Devi!” Rebecca called, excited to see her. “Paxton spent three hours on my pinterest account last night looking for the perfect flashcard system. It’s adorable but a little out of character for him.” 

“Three hours?” 

“Yeah, weird right?” Rebecca didn’t come much further into the garage, instead standing in the doorway. 

“I mean, I guess not. I think it’s really cool.” Devi gave Rebecca a half shrug. 

McEnroe: It was really cool. The thought that he’d spent hours looking for a good flashcard system struck her, it was a really considerate and kind thing to do. 

Paxton came in and pushed around Rebecca. “Alright, beat it, Rebecca. We’re gonna study.” 

“I was just telling Devi how you took over my Pinterest account last night.” Rebecca crossed her arms. 

“Yeah, yeah, I know, I get it, I’ve never made flashcards in my life so let’s all just keep making fun of me for it,” Paxton said, that tension back in his shoulders, as he plopped down on the opposite end of the futon as Devi. 

“Okay jerk, I’m out of here.” Rebecca rolled her eyes. “Bye Devi.” 

“See ya,” Devi said, before turning to Paxton, pulling her legs underneath her. “What’s up with you?”

“Nothing,” he said, producing a stack of colored index cards. “Here’s the infamous flashcards.” 

He offered them to Devi and she took them, looking over them. They were neatly organized, colorcoded, with clear, legible handwriting. Each card had a vocab word, a star or triangle in the corner (to note which section of the test they pertained to), and on the back, there were notes. 

“Paxton, these are good,” she said, excited. 

“Yes, I am capable of making an effort,” he answered, sharply. 

“Okay for real though, what’s going on?” Devi asked, gently putting the cards on the table and moving closer to Paxton so that she was leaning her arm on the back of the futon, right next to him. 

“I’m sorry, I’m not mad at you,” he said. He chewed on his lip before speaking again. “I’m not stupid.” 

“I know that.”

“But do you?” Paxton tried, looking away. “Everyone just assumes I am. It’s a joke. Even my sister made it. Everyone at the table stopped what they were doing to stare at me when I said we were studying. That’s what people think of me.” 

Devi picked at some invisible lint on his shoulder. “I’m not going to insult you by lying. I know people think that about you. But I don't think that about you.” 

He turned and gave her a half smile, he was so unsure. “I didn’t do well in elementary school.” 

Paxton’s knee started to shake but Devi waited for him to continue. He looked away again before he started. 

“I’m not fulfilling my potential or whatever that means. I got to middle school and started crushing it in sports and people stopped yelling at me for being bad at school. They started praising me for being good at swimming or running. So I’ve done the bare minimum to pass my classes and I don’t bother trying. I go through school to get to the end of the day so I can go to swim practice.” 

“That makes sense,” Devi offered. 

“I fucked up last year and failed history and my parents gave me shit about it and my coach gave me shit about it and all year sophomores have given me shit about it. When we did that group project? I knew you were smart and you would handle the work so I could put in the bare minimum as usual, but i figured you wouldn’t make fun of me for sucking either.” 

McEnroe: Wow, Paxton’s really baring his soul to Devi. I don’t think we’ve ever heard him talk this much. 

He took a deep breath and angled closer to Devi, actually looking at her, finally. “My mom almost cried last night when I told her I put some SAT prep books in the Amazon cart. That really sucks. To feel like even your mom doesn’t think you bother.” 

Devi wanted to touch him somehow to support him but she couldn’t figure out what wouldn’t feel patronizing so instead she just put a hand on his knee and kept listening. 

“I’m not trying to study with you because I want you to do all the work or tutor me. I just thought now seemed like a good time to do more than the usual. To actually try.” He glanced over at the flashcards on the table. “I had fun making the flashcards. I got hyped searching for the best strategy.”

“I love that you got hyped over this,” Devi said, she gave him a closed mouth smile. “And the flashcards are spectacular. Really poppin’. Color coded and your handwriting is so nice. You killed this.” 

Paxton looked down and smiled. “Thanks.” 

“I don’t think you’re stupid and I’m glad that you want to like try now. That’s really cool.”  
  
“It’s not that big of a deal,” Paxton tried to brush it off, his cheeks turning pink. “Thanks for listening to me. Sorry I just like word vomited on you.” 

“This is great. Finally, you did all the talking instead of me like just dumping all my shit on you. Love the give and take.” 

He laughed. 

“For real, those flashcards, they’re getting me hot.” 

He scoffed and looked back up at her. “So you wanna have sex first and then study?”

“How can anyone say you’re not a goddamn genius?” Devi pushed his shoulder back and straddled his lap, leaning in close to him so their noses almost touched. “I absolutely do want to do that.”

Paxton reached for her waist, his hands finding skin under her shirt, before kissing her. 

McEnroe: I’m gonna go get a Clif bar. I don’t need to see this part. Practice safe sex, kids. 

\--

Devi held up a green flashcard. Paxton tilted his head and narrowed his eyes. They were both sitting on the floor now, on either side of the makeshift coffee table that was actually just two upturned milk crates. 

“Apathetic. Lack of interest, like you and swimming.” 

Devi frowned. “That’s correct.” 

She held up another card, this one pink. 

“Repugnant,” Paxton considered for a moment. “Offensive. Like Ben Gross calling you and your friends UN.” 

“You’re very good at linking these definitions to real world experiences,” she said, pulling another card. 

Paxton shrugged, and smiled. 

“Cosmopolitan. Oh, fancy or like sophisticated.”   
  
Devi smiled wider. “You’re really killing this.” 

“Go swimming with me tomorrow.”  
  
“What?” Devi was caught off guard and was slightly perturbed. 

“I know you’re still scared of swimming but go swimming with me, I’m not gonna let anything happen to you,” he said, locking eyes with Devi. 

She wanted to look away but he looked at her so softly. 

“I’m literally a certified lifeguard. If you don’t want to do it, fine. I’ll leave you alone, but if you’re gonna eventually get back in a pool, do it with me.”

This time, Devi did look away. 

McEnroe: Guess Paxton’s not the only one with issues to talk about. He’s really calling Devi out here! 

“I know it’s irrational that I don’t want to swim. I get that,” she tried. “I know my legs aren’t gonna stop working.” 

“Great, then let’s get in the pool.” 

Devi pulled another flashcard to stall but Paxton’s phone buzzed and Devi was relieved for the reprieve.   
  
“Shit, my mom’s home,” he said, looking down at his phone. “Rebecca wanted to warn us to be fully clothed.” 

“She’s looking out for us,” Devi said and laughed. “A real one.” 

“Thank god she’s not holding my snipping at her against us,” he said, running hands through his hair and wiping his face, before tossing Devi her cardigan.   
  
She put it on over her tank top and put a hand under her chin. “I’m mom ready now.” 

The door opened and Paxton’s mom popped her head in. “Hi Devi, are you guys really studying?”

“Yes, mom.” Paxton rolled his eyes. 

“It was Paxton’s idea and he’s really whooping my ass at these flashcards, Mrs. Hall-Yoshida.” 

Paxton cringed, and shook his head at Devi. 

“Devi, we don’t really swear in this house,” she said, giving her one of those judgemental mom looks. 

“Sorry,” Devi said.

“It’s fine, are you staying for dinner?” 

“I’d love to but I’ve got a family thing,” Devi lied.   
  
“One day you’re going to have to stay for dinner! My cooking isn’t bad!” Mrs. Hall-Yoshida said.   
  
Paxton again shook his head. “I told you, only when my dad is cooking,” he whispered. 

“Alright, well you two keep studying,” she said before leaving. 

“Hey, let a girl know about the parental cursing rules, dude,” Devi said, reaching over the milk crates to smack Paxton’s arm. 

“Sorry.” He grabbed her arm and stood up, bringing her with him. Once upright he leaned in and kissed her. 

“You wanna go swimming tomorrow,” he asked against her lips. 

“This is a trick,” Devi said, stepping around the milk crates to be closer to him. “But fine. I’ll go swimming with you tomorrow.” 

He reached for her face, his thumb rubbing back and forth on her chin while he kissed her again. 

McEnroe: These two can’t keep their hands off each other! Somebody needs to throw some cold water on them. But it’s not gonna be me. I’m outta here. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Okay well i guess i forced myself into at least one more part, probably two or three more. Oops. But I will probably take a break on this and start a future!fic for them. :)


End file.
